Black and White: Scenes
by Ravinae
Summary: A couple drabble scenes involving the hero and N. Mostly because I had time to play around with my computer on a road trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! If you've looked at the title, then you know what this is gonna be. During a recent road trip with my family, I had time to write down a couple drabble scenes for Black and White. I felt like posting them because maybe they'd inspire me to finish a story I've pretty much abandoned, or start a new one with the same character. **

**For all of you who don't know, Hailey is the main character of my story 'A Foreigner in the Pokemon World'. She was pulled to the Pokemon world with her husky, Kani, because things were getting ugly with Team Galactic and she needed to save the day. Obviously, she would have if I would have finished the story. But I'm off topic. **

**These scenes are between Hailey and N, or at least the first two are. I'm not sure if I'll post more or not. But the first is at Dragonspiral Tower after N reveals Zekrom chose to be his buddy, except he didn't leave right away. The second is after Hailey defeats the Elite Four and climbs through the castle to have that final battle with N. **

**Sorry for those of you who followed Foreigner. I would have loved to continue it, but to this day I still have Writer's Block on it. Anyway, enjoy! ~Ravinae**

* * *

I dug a quarter out of my wallet. I could hardly believe I still had one, but that was not important right now. I showed it to N, flipping it between heads and tails.

"You see N, there are two sides to every story, just like there are two sides to this coin. Your side, let's say heads, your side of ideals is only half of the whole. My truths, the side of tails, is also incomplete. Without the two sides, neither of us are whole." He grabbed the coin out of my fingers and flipped it over and over as he studied it.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked. I sighed and took it back.

"That's not the point. Your Team Plasma is so focused on their side if ideals, they will not, or cannot, see the other side of truth. Ghetsis has convinced people that there is only one side and his way is the only way. He has convinced _you_ that the path you are taking is the only one. N, don't be fooled by his pretty words and loud voice. Those that speak the loudest are often the most ill-informed."

N's face contorted into a lopsided frown. He was thinking. I loved that drag at the corners of his mouth when he thought. It often reminded me of Andreas.

"But I am trying to make the world better for my friends," he said resolutely. I frowned and tried not to groan at his obstinacy. That was the same line he had been using since he told me who he was on the ferris wheel.

"N, have you seen nothing in traveling? People and Pokémon are happy together. You depend on one another and work together. You want to know something? I have never seen anything more beautiful than this world right here. What you're doing will only harm your friends and _my _friends too."

"You speak like you don't belong here." I nearly laughed at his astute observation.

"You wouldn't believe how much of an outsider I am. But that's not _the point_. You aren't doing the right thing."

"If I am not doing the right thing by separating people and Pokémon, then why do I encounter Pokémon abused and abandoned by their Trainers?! Why do I see them suffer for the actions of humans?!" I had never seen N so angry, never heard him speak so loudly.

"Because those that go looking for misfortune find it!" I shouted back. "You talk like you aren't human yourself! You've been manipulated to think that you're different, but you're not N! You're just as human as the rest of us and you have faults too. So Zekrom chose you? Big fucking deal! You are abusing his power and you are not going to fix anything with this cockamamie scheme! There are better ways to fix this than by manipulating others like Ghetsis has manipulated _you_!"

I knew I hit a chord. His eyes shut me out and he stood up from where we were sitting. I followed him to the broken wall of Dragonspiral Tower, because I had seen something. I had seen doubt. Doubt in Ghetsis and doubt in his plan.

"I will spread my ideals and make people see that their ways are wrong," he said, not even bothering to look me straight in the eye. He had never treated me like this and I was not going to let it stand.

"I'm telling you the truth as bluntly as I can N! This is stupid and misguided. There are dozens of different ways to do this without violence and cowing innocent people into abandoning their friends. You're making them _abandon_ their _friends_, N! The thing you're trying to prevent is the very thing you are trying to accomplish!" N's shoulders set in a resolute line. I knew he was done listening to whatever I had to say. He had shut me out and now he was going to run off like a child.

"I will make this world better for Pokémon," he repeated quietly. It felt like a slap to the face.

"You filthy coward!" I screamed at him, all the while holding back tears. "You don't even have the guts to convince _me_ you're right. How do you expect to sway the masses if you can't convince one teenage girl?! You're nothing but a sad puppet with miles of string. I hope you find out what Ghetsis is up to yourself because I will not come to save your sorry ass when he throws you aside like a broken doll!" I released my Unfezant, Arrow, from his Poké Ball and hopped on his back. "Please Arrow, anywhere but here." He nodded bleakly and spread his wide wings, rushing us far away from the marionette king with the false crown.

I hoped neither Arrow nor N noticed my tears as we sped away because I could do nothing to hide them. They burned my cheeks as the frigid air whipped past us. But I didn't care. I felt numb in the inside and I just needed some time to think.

Arrow brought me back to the PokéCenter in Icirrus City. He looked worried for me, but I told him I'd be fine and returned him to his Poké Ball. I gave the nurse my Pokémon and she set to healing them right away, sensing my foul mood that surrounded me like a blanket. When I got them back, I took them out to the field behind the building.

Icirrus was cold, but it was nothing compared to my home. Minnesota could have beaten this by at least thirty degrees, if not more. I found a small patch of withered grass under a needle leafed tree to sit on. One by one, I let out my Pokémon into the snow.

There was Oshii, my first partner in this region. He'd grown into a mature Samurott with ease and grace. His stutter was practically gone by now and it only ever came out when he got scared, which was not often anymore.

Then there was Kaveri, my playful pup grown into a loyal Stoutland with the kindest heart. He could be a bit overprotective at times, but it was all in good faith.

Next was Arrow, my resolute flyer and speed demon. He had been such a clumsy little thing when I had first met him, but he had grown so mature and level-headed after he had evolved mid-battle with Lenora. I was still shocked how we pulled that off.

Sparky was next. He was my oldest partner here. If you needed someone to watch your back, Sparky was the Pikachu to do it. He was always there, even when I insisted that I was fine. He had been with me through thick and thin back in Sinnoh.

Then there was my Scrafty, Orrin. His kind heart and tough skin made him a dependable partner. Though he still had trouble with directions, like the day I had found him lost in the desert, he always knew what to say in the shortest possible way to make you feel better.

Last, but not least, there was Axell, my ill-balanced but completely steadfast Fraxure. He had always pulled through when we got in a pinch. I had a feeling if he would evolve with me, he'd be one tough contender in the Elite Four.

Each one looked at me, curious of what I had to say. So I took in a deep breath full of winter air and pine and started, "Guys." My voice cracked and I had to clear my throat.

"I want to know what you think. In your honest opinion, should humans and Pokémon be separated? Does our relationship mean nothing but battles and pain?"

"_No! Of course not_!" Oshii answered first.

"_We know you love us like family_," Kaveri followed in his rumbling voice.

"_Pokémon without humans are like trees without water. We need each other_." Orrin's answer was surprisingly poetic.

"_I don't think our relationship revolves around battles_," Arrow said. "_We care for you and you care for us._"

"_We're not mindless beasts. Hailey, if we felt abused, we would leave_." Sparky's smile jumped a bit with static shocks.

"_There's no reason to separate the two_," Axell added. "_We live with you because we want to, not beause we are forced to_." I wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks.

"But what about other Pokémon?" I asked. "What about the abused and abandoned ones? They probably believe they're better off without humans, right?" No one said anything, looking to the ground or to the sky in avoidance of an answer.

"_There **are** those who are abused_," Sparky started. "_But for each abused Pokémon, there are ten that live in loving relationships. You know from experience that people and Pokémon belong together._" Arrow plopped next to me, his feathers warm despite the cold weather.

"_I know that you would never harm us intentionally. You are a good human, Hailey_."

"But what about unintentionally? These battles are getting harder and harder and all of you are getting hurt worse and worse fighting for me. What if there's a time I can't do anything to save you? What if I misjudge and end up pushing you past your limits? What if you die because of me?!" I couldn't stop the memories of Kani from flashing in my eyes. She had died protecting me, like all my other Pokémon were. She'd taken that fatal hit meant for me. What if Axell or Kaveri did the same thing? What if they bit the bullet because I was distracted? I didn't think I could live with myself if they did.

"_Hailey_." I took my head out of my hands, not even remembering when I put it there in the first place. It was Orrin who was in my face. "_We know what we are getting into. If we go, it is because we want to, not because you hold our Poké Balls._" I stubbornly swiped at the tears rolling down my face, trying to wipe away the memories with them.

"_Besides, it'll take much more than Plasma Goons to take us down, right_?" I smiled and nodded at Axell's optimism.

Wiping away the rest of the tears, I said, "None of you better die on me. Or I swear I'll march into Poké-Heaven and kick your sorry butts, got it?" All of them laughed because they knew I would be having a long and hard discussion with Giratina if they actually did kick the bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you know of loss?" I ask quietly, shattering the silence that had enveloped us. "What do you know of the soul wrenching pain that accompanies the loss of the ones you love? You say your friends all lost people, all lost their dignity, their relationships, but what have you lost N?"

"My parents," he replies just as quietly. "I never had any family but Ghetsis."

"Well I lost my _whole world_. I can't go back to the place I was born. I can't ever see my family again, or my friends. I know you know what it's like to lose someone, but you don't know at all really. Because you lost them completely.

"They aren't out there waiting for the day you could stumble home. They aren't worried sick because you disappeared off the face of the planet. They aren't entertaining nightmares of murder and torture. That is why you are lucky; you have closure… and a new beginning. You have Anthea and Concordia, who care for you a great deal. They are your sisters despite the fact that they share no blood with you." N's face looks both stricken and solemn at the same time. I know I've already made my point, but this is the most I've told anyone about my feelings, and I just don't want to stop. I want someone to know the pain I've been holding inside my heart for so long.

"My family is still out there, still waiting for me to come home. And I can't, N! I can't cross the gap between our worlds, Giratina can't, nor Palkia or Dialga, or any of the Legends I've met. You don't understand the pain that comes with that knowledge. I left behind three little brothers, N. Three children that don't understand why their big sister never came home from her friend's. My two friends, the two people I loved as much as my own family, they are probably blaming themselves for letting me walk home alone. And here I am, traveling a mystical world with magical creatures. Here I am, alive, and unable to tell them that I'm okay.

"Do you know what the nightmares are like? To see my little brothers' faces fade away? To see my friends tortured with guilt? Do you know what it's like to wonder how your family is dealing with the pain of losing you, even though you're still alive? Do you know what it's like to look up at the stars and see strange constellations and unfamiliar shapes? Do you understand what it's like to have your heart ripped to shreds with one word?! No, you don't!" Our quiet conversation has become a loud monologue for me.

"I understand your motivation for your plans, but your ideals are flawed. So I am here to tell you the truth, the brutal truth. The creatures that you so vehemently require to be separated from people, they are what keep this place held together. Strangers, who would normally have nothing in common, can share their love of Pokémon. They can share their experiences and tips and advice. Old men and young children can bond over the simple fact that they love Pokémon.

"I come from a world torn by intolerance and racism, a place where a mere misstep in politics could end up starting a war between countless countries. Take it from me; no peace exists in my world like the peace here. And you know why? It's because everyone shares a mutual love for these wonderful creatures. And I will not stand by to watch as you take away that bond. My Pokémon will not stand by while you try to separate us, because we aren't just Trainer and Pokémon, no. We are partners, we are friends, and we are family. Now step off your high horse and face me." N's eyes widen as he stares at my bag. I look down, quickly realizing why he seems so surprised. The white sphere, Reshiram's stone, is floating out of my bag, glowing with a red hot intensity.

The orb floats to the center of the room between N and me, spinning with ever increasing velocity. Heat is bursting forth from it like from a nuclear blast. I shield my eyes from the white glow, catching a glimpse of a figure in the light. When the light fades, a loud thump alerts us to the arrival of Reshiram. I stare up at the vast white Legend, awed by the grace of Reshiram compared to the bulky form of Zekrom. It directs its eyes down at me, two pools of ocean blue, before crying out loudly in eardrum bursting volume. Waves of searing heat spread out from its tail, leaving no moisture in the air.

"_Your words inspire me child_," she says in a shockingly female voice. "_I have listened to you as you traveled, I have listened to your Pokémon and I have found a human fit for being the Hero of Truth. I will stand by your side._"

"Thank you," I say to her, turning back to N. "We settle this now. I care for you N, but I will not let you take away the bonds between humans and Pokémon. I will not let your intolerance be the schism between the loving relationships I have seen and I have made. N, I challenge you!"


End file.
